Eileen Lillian Snape
by Mrs.SiriusOrionBlack1
Summary: (This is book tow of 'Harry Severus Snape.') Eileen Lillian Snape is The-Girl-That-Live. She never been in the wizard world and was so jealous of Harry Snape for being in the wizard world while her and her father lived in the muggle world. Now, Eileen is going to Hogwarts for her first year there. She couldn't wait. This is Eileen Snape's first year of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.**

Eileen Snape was sitting in a compartment alone while she stared out of the window. She couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts. The stories that she hears Draco, Hermione, and Harry talks about when they were in Hogwarts. She was going to Hogwarts. Now, she will have her own stories to tell.

The compartment door opened and she looked at the person. Actually, there were three people standing there.

"Hello. I am Emma Sweets. These two are my twin brothers, Rupert and Daniel Sweets. We are starting our first year of Hogwarts," the girl told Eileen.

Eileen smiled and said excited, "That's great! I am starting my first year of Hogwarts. My name is Eileen Snape. My brother is the potion professor at Hogwarts. He is also the head of the Slytherin house."

"Slytherin house?" Rupert asked while the three of them sat down.

Emma sat next to Eileen while Rupert and Daniel sat on the other seat.

"Oh, you three are muggle-borns," Eileen said.

"Muggle-born?"

"Muggle-born is a term in the wizardly world that means when a wizard or a witch is born in a muggle family. There are purebloods. Purebloods are wizards and witches that have no muggle line in their blood. Then there are half-bloods. My brother, dad, and I are half-bloods. Half-bloods witches and wizards have one pure-blood and one muggle or muggle-born parent. My brother and I had a mother that was a muggle-born and our father is a half-blood. That makes us half-bloods like him," Eileen told them.

"You said past tenses on your mother. What happen to her?" Emma asked.

"She died when I was just a few months old. I never knew her, but I felt like I do because Ry and dad always talk about her," she replied.

"Who is Ry?"

"Ry is my older brother. His name is Harry, but I call him 'Ry'. He doesn't mind, but I think he would when we get to Hogwarts," Eileen replied.

"That's because you told us that he is the potion professor," Emma said.

"Okay. What about Slytherin house in Hogwarts?"

"Slytherin isn't the only house at Hogwarts. There are four houses. They are: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Gryffindor is bravery, daring, chivalry, and courage. Slytherin is cunning, ambitious, determined, and leadership. Ravenclaw is intelligence, wisdom, creativity, and originality. Hufflepuff is loyalty, kindness, honestly, and friendship. My mum was a Gryffindor while my dad was a Slytherin. Ry was in Slytherin if you couldn't tell when I told you all that he is the head of the Slytherin house," Eileen replied.

"Emma would so be Ravenclaw," Rupert said with a smile on his face.

Emma glared annoyed at Rupert before she looked back at Eileen.

"What house are you hoping to get in to?" Emma asked.

"Well. I don't know. Ry told me that a hat picks your house. I am hoping for either Gryffindor or Slytherin. I just don't know," she replied, "Dad thinks that I will be in Gryffindor like mum because I am just like her.

Eileen sighed sadly and thought what her life would be like if her mother was still alive. Emma looked at her brothers and saw that they were staring at Eileen sadly. Emma looked back at Eileen and put her hand on Eileen's shoulder. Eileen looked at her.

"Don't you worry about what your life would be like if your mum was still alive. I bet that you dad did his best raising you without your mum," Emma said.

Eileen smiled and said, "He did his best. I am his baby girl and he wants to protect me. He didn't want to send me to Hogwarts because he couldn't protect me there. But I had to remind him that Ry was there as a professor and he protects me no matter what."

"That's good to have a brother to protect you. My brothers are the same," Emma said with a smile, looking at her brothers.

Rupert and Daniel smiled back at Emma.

 **~SB~**

They were standing in the Great Hall with the other first year students waiting to be sorted into a house.

Professor Malfoy (Draco Malfoy) was calling out names.

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy got married when they were twenty-years-old. Draco was at Hogwarts taking over for Hermione Malfoy because their children were born this year (2006). They had a daughter (name Rose Hermione Malfoy) and a son (name Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy). Harry Snape and William Lupin got married becoming Harry and William Snape-Lupin. They adopted a son in the year of 2004. They name him 'Severus "Sevy" Remus Snape-Lupin'. This year, William decided to take some work off as the muggle studies professor for their second adopted son (Albus William Snape-Lupin). Sevy is two-years-old and Albus is just a infant. William's father (Remus Lupin) tok over the muggle studies for him.)

Then Professor Malfoy got to the 'S'.

"Snape, Eileen."

Eileen breathe and went up to the stool and sat down. Professor Malfoy put the hat on head and she bit her bottom lip.

~ _Well. Miss. Snape. You have a very kind heart. You are also creative. And you can be cunning sometimes. You are also brave. You are both like your father and mother. Let's see. The house you belong in is ..._ ~


	2. What Should I Do?

I don't have any ideas for the story. What should I do next for the story?


	3. New Owner

I gave this story to NotJealous1998. She changed the name of story and Harry's name. Sebastian Severus Snape is the name of the book. And Harry's name in the book.


End file.
